


It Started With Scrap Metal (and ended as a love story)

by thevalesofanduin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Pining, this is the cutest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevalesofanduin/pseuds/thevalesofanduin
Summary: Leonard is a simple man that just wants to give his daughter an amazing gift for her birthday – that as a bonus will also anger the ex-wife – and pretend he isn’t in love with his two best friends – who also happen to be in a perfect relationship.That’s not too much to ask for, now is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: McSpirk AU: “I sculpt for a living and you commissioned me to make a 30 feet tall statue of Cthulu for your three story aquarium. Your board members are pissed and called me at home, begging me to deny the job, but I simply can’t pass this up.” 
> 
> This is for my amazing and ever-patient friend who has been waiting for this prompt since I first saw it when I was in the ironwinter pit and never finished it. Now it’s here in all it’s McSpirk glory and I’m so sorry honey, it’s nothing like the original prompt…

They’re having Tuesday-evening drinks on the patio of Leonard’s house on the McCoy homestead – because really, being a doctor it’s kind of impossible to adhere to office-job standards and have thank-god-it’s-Friday drinks when the weekend is just another working day – when Leonard points his beer bottle at Jim. “I want to commission you.”

Jim raises an eyebrow from his very un-charming slumped position in the dark wooden patio chair. “For?”

“Jo’s birthday is coming up and I know the perfect thing.” Leonard says with a small smile.

“Bones you can’t give your ten-year-old a scrap-metal sculpture for her birthday.” Jim shakes his head.

Leonard frowns, thinks that Jim shouldn’t downplay his own work so much. Sure, it’s unconventional to make art from scrap metal and discarded wood but Jim’s made it into an art – literally and figuratively speaking, plus it’s surprising how big the market has become for out-of-the-box sculptures with hipster-culture thriving.

Jim smirks, points his own beer at Leonard and adds: “Unless it’s an interpretation of the world’s-worst-father, which is what you’ll be.”

“First of all, you’re a dick.” Leonard huffs. “Second if I want to give my daughter a sculpture, I can. And besides, she asked.” He raises an eyebrow, dares Jim to argue with  _that_.

It’s not, however, Jim that speaks.

“It does seem like the kind of gift that could also serve an educational purpose.” Spock comments with an approving nod.

Leonard beams at Jim because darn it, it’s not like Spock agrees with him regularly –Spock sometimes sides with Jim like a good boyfriend but usually he just completely disagrees with the both of them.

Jim shakes his head at Spock, kicks him teasingly in the thigh and then turns to Leonard with a raised eyebrow. “Like?”

“Science.” Leonard quickly says, taking a big swig of his beer bottle to hide his grin. “It’s for science.”

 

\---

 

There’s this vein right next to Jim’s eye that always twitches a bit when he’s trying very hard to not point out someone’s – usually a client’s – idiocy. Leonard isn’t sure how he feels about this person being _him_  but he  _is_  proud for the fact he’s rendered Jim speechless.

Jim looks up from the drawing in front of him with a frown that indicates he’s questioning if he’s ever known who Leonard is at all. “Why?” He eventually settles on.

“Jo asked.” Leonard shrugs, leaning back against his chair.

Jim huffs and waves a hand at the piece of paper. “Ok I know you’re all soft goo inside when it comes to her but you’re not  _this_  much of a pushover.”

Now Leonard smirks because Jim’s right. He  _knows_  he melts completely when it comes to his daughter but he has his limits. Usually, the request for a Jim-made spaceship playhouse would indeed be way beyond the lines of what Leonard will succumb to when it comes to Joanna.

However: “she asked Jocelyn first.”

Jim bursts out laughing. “That’s… My God, Bones that’s so petty!”

Leonard shrugs, feeling very pleased with himself. “Jo will be happy and it’ll piss Jocelyn off, win-win if you ask me.”

Jim snorts. “Like I said, petty.”

“Well –”

“I’ll do it.” Jim nods with a grin – his eyes are hard though, determined. Jim knows very well how much Jocelyn’s hurt Leonard and it seems he is very willing to help his friend piss off the ex-wife, petty or not.

Leonard’s chuckle is more grateful than amused. “I knew there was a reason why I liked you.”

“What, not for my looks?” Jim jokes, steering the conversation away from emotional scars with practiced ease.

_Yes_ , Leonard’s mind screams as Jim’s words distract him from his divorce so easily.

Because anyone with eyes can see Jim’s absolutely gorgeous – this is a fact and not just Leonard who is completely not in denial over being in love with his very-much-taken best  _friend_.

He waves a dismissive hand in the air though, as he always does when Jim’s all teasing-winks and playful smirks. “You wish.”

 

\---

 

“Leonard.” Spock says and he sounds almost  _pained_  as he watches Jim haul scrap metal around Leonard’s backyard. “Are you certain this is a good idea?”

It’s been two weeks since Leonard commissioned Jim and one week ago Jim started collecting materials for Jo’s new playhouse. In the end, they decided that it should be a UFO shape with the front cut open for easy access. Little round windows, a workbench-slash-desk on one side and fairy lights all around the ceiling. In the middle the ship will have its own Captain’s chair spray-painted in glittery pink and comfortable silver pillows.

It’ll be so over-the-top that both Joanna  _and_  Jocelyn will have a heart attack albeit both for very different reasons.

Leonard loves it and not just because Jocelyn will hate it. But imagining what his little girl will look like playing spaceship Captain brings a smile to his lips.

“Very certain.” He nods and looks at Spock.

It’s been three years since Jim started dating Spock and it had taken a few months before Leonard and Spock managed to have conversations without each of them actively trying to chew the other out. It wasn’t that they didn’t like each other as much as they merely didn’t  _understand_  each other. But nowadays Spock sees reason behind Leonard’s emotional reactions and Leonard has learned to find emotion in-between Spock’s logical words.

They still bicker, but it’s fun now. Plus, it annoys Jim which they both find amusing.

Spock hums in disagreement and takes a sip of his tea, watching Jim from the back porch.

Leonard leans his elbows on the wooden porch railing and huffs. “You ought to be happy. I’m paying Jim to do this.”

“I merely think you will regret it in the future. It is very… big.”

Leonard rolls his eyes, as always wondering what Jim sees in this man. “Jo will love it. I’ll never regret getting her something she loves.”

Spock leans his head to the side and a softer façade falls over his face and ah, yes, _that’s_  why Jim loves Spock.

Leonard  _does_  understand – sometimes too well – and he tells himself that the twinge in his chest is because he wants the kind of relationship that they share and not because he wants to be  _included_  in the relationship they share.

“Yes, I suppose that is reason enough.” Spock muses.

“Damn right it is.” Leonard returns and both men pretend his words aren’t a bit choked with emotion.

 

\---

 

 

It’s one-and-a-half week after his conversation with Spock and Jim is around every day.

It would be great if only it wasn’t so warm that Jim’s walking around in a tank top and shorts all day, working in his shed-turned-workshop on Joanna’s spaceship.

Leonard’s never really been exposed to so much beautiful, skin-kissed skin for such long periods of time before and it’s a loss of restraint that’s just waiting to happen.

Especially considering the fact that Jim often loses track of time while working and thus Spock comes over as well either to drag him home – although he would never call it that – or to have a chat with Leonard.

It’s all very civilized and just too much so Leonard does what he always does when he doesn’t want to deal with working through his emotions and problems.

He requests some extra shifts.

 

It’s four in the afternoon by the time Leonard comes home after a long shift at the hospital.

He’s exhausted, drops his bag in the hallway underneath the coatrack and he doesn’t even bother going up the stairs. He lets himself fall down onto the couch a tad dramatically and heaves a heavy sigh.

He’ll just close his eyes for a few moments, he thinks.

 

He wakes up around two hours later with no shoes on his feet and the sounds of someone rummaging around in his kitchen.

He stifles a yawn as he walks through the hallway to the kitchen, feet padding against the wooden floor. When he sees who is cooking, though, he pauses and frowns with a surprised smile on his lips. “You cook?”

At the stove, Spock doesn’t turn around. “How else do you think I survive, Leonard?”

If Leonard’s honest he’d admit he never really thought about it before, Spock cooking and seeing him at the stove is just strange because this is Spock. So he shrugs and offers: “Jim?”

Now Spock does turn around and gives Leonard a pointed look. “Jim exploded the microwave trying to make a mug cake.”

Ah, yes he’d forgotten about that one. “Well…”

“Jim’s creativity does not extend to cooking thus I will.” Spock turns back to the stove, stirring whatever is in the pan again.

“What are you making?” Leonard asks. It smells like potatoes, he thinks and creeps a bit closer so he can see.

“Leonard, why don’t you have a seat while I cook.” Spock sounds like he wants to either sigh or roll his eyes – possibly both.

But Leonard’ having none of it and instead stands next to Spock, peeking into the pan and finding chicken and potato and oh damn, he’s hungry now! “I want to know what you’re making.” He snags a potato from the pan and pops it into his mouth, smirking at Spock.

Spock raises an eyebrow and swats Leonard’s hand with the spatula he’s holding. “Incorrigible.”

“Hey!” Leonard calls and bumps his hip into Spock’s.

There’s a chuckle from the doorway and when Leonard looks over his shoulder he finds Jim leaning against the patio doorway, a soft smile on his lips.

Leonard freezes then because what the fuck is he doing?

His crush on Jim is bad enough and how he’s flirting with Spock? Making house? Pretending he has a chance with either of these man?

He swallows and it’s gravel down his throat. He steps away from Spock, casts a glance at the man and then he’s laughing awkwardly, already on his way out of the kitchen as he says: “I’m gonna take a shower before we eat.”

 

The water is scalding hot but still it’s not enough to pull Leonard’s thoughts away from the two men in his kitchen.

_Christ, those two men._

He can’t deny it anymore, can he? Can’t pretend he’s unaware of his own feelings while they’re so painfully obvious that they’re bleeding into his words, his actions.

As if being divorced wasn’t bad enough. He’d thought, for a while, his heart was in too many pieces for him to love again only to find himself in love with both Jim and Spock.

His fist hits the wall with a loud thud and he hangs his head.

Damn it

 

\---

 

A week later the day comes that Jocelyn drops off Joanna for the long weekend.

Leonard’s excited beyond relief to finally, finally spend a few days with his daughter and he’d even go as far as say he is giddy at the thought of showing her her early-birthday gift.

But of course there’s an emergency case coming in ten minutes before his shift ends and he has time to quickly drop Jim a message to please just give Joanna a glass of lemonade and keep her busy.

It’s almost seven by the time he gets home and he wants nothing more than to give Joanna a hug and just relax.

He peeks into the living-room to find it empty. The answering machine, however, is blinking its red light indicating there’s a message so he walks over and prepares himself.

It’s either his mama or Jocelyn and he has a dark, unhappy feeling in his gut it’s the latter o the two.

_“Leonard, I thought we’d agreed I’d drop Jo off at four and then Jim says you won’t be home ‘till later.”_ Jocelyn’s annoyed voice fills the room and Leonard sighs, wishing he’d been wrong. _“Always working, you haven’t changed a bit! And what’s he doing at your place anyway? God, you’ve always been gay for him haven’t you? I knew –”_

Leonard angrily presses the button to end the message, dragging a hand down his face.

He doesn’t need to hear Jocelyn go on about this.

The gut of that woman, he thinks. She leaves him for another man yet he is the one that’s the bad guy because he works a lot.

“Christ, I need a drink.” He mumbles to himself as he turns around.

And freezes.

Spock is standing in the doorway of the living-room and his expression isn’t schooled enough to hide the fact he must’ve heard Jocelyn’s words.

“Spock,” Leonard’s unsure what he wants to say, unsure of how Spock will take the words.

“Drinking would be unwise while Joanna is still awake.” Spock says slowly after a few moments.

There’s an uncertain kind of panic settling in Leonard’s stomach because is the other really going to pretend this didn’t just happen? “Spock…”

“Let me make you some tea.” Spock says and yes, yes he _is_.

Leonard sighs. “Spock we should to talk about this.” Because there is no way he is going to let Spock go to Jim with this.

Not without him having said his part – him having made his excuses.

“Your ex-wife insulting you with untruths is not something you have to explain to me, Leonard.” Spock leans his head to the side and an unreadable expression flitters through his eyes. He takes in Leonard, his composure and then slowly adds: “If she speaks the truth, however – ”

“I won’t do anything, Spock.” Leonard is quick to interrupt. Because damn it, regardless of anything he needs Spock to know he’s not going to do anything because if he doesn’t… Leonard would actually cry if he loses his two best friends over this. “Jim and you… you are perfect together.” He says, forces out the words around a smile that’s sadder than he wants it to be and doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll get over myself.”

The expression that falls over Spock’s face is a lot like resignation and as he turns around Leonard’s almost convinced he hears him mutter “more’s the pity,” to himself.

Of course, he pretends he didn’t hear it.

 

Joanna is sitting at the kitchen table, frown of concentration on her face as she’s practicing her letters.

Leonard has a full two seconds to etch the image of Jim leaning in close to Joanna as he watches her write in silent concentration to memory – and oh, he’ll treasure it for the rest of his life.

Then, Joanna glances up and is out of her chair and in Leonard’s arms within the blink of an eye.

“Daddy!” She giggles as Leonard lifts her off the ground and despite being a bit too big and a bit too old for it wraps her legs around Leonard’s waist and her arms around his neck.

“Hi there little monkey,” Leonard says and for a moment buries his head in her unruly light-brown hair inhaling the scent that is love, home, Jo. He doesn't quite miss her as much as in the moments when he's reunited with her, being reminded what it’s like to hold his little girl.

She grins at him as she leans back, an impressive gap between two of her teeth and Leonard mock-gasps. "The tooth fairy stole your tooth!"

"No silly!" Joanna giggles and shakes her head. "It fell out by itself and _then_ the tooth fairy traded it for a dollar!"

"A whole dollar?"

"Jup.” Joanna nods looking very proud. “I wanted ice-cream but mommy says the tooth fairy doesn't give candy." Joanna pouts.

Leonard chuckles and leans in close, mock-whispering: "We'll have cake tomorrow to celebrate your birthday." Then a bit more serious asks: "Were you doing homework?"

"Yes, uncle Jim said you were late because you had to make someone better." She pauses for a moment and then leans her head to the side. "Is the person better?"

"Yes," Leonard nods and presses a kiss on the top of her head. "Yes."

“So!” Jim calls from the table, clapping his hands. “How about we finish this while your dad gets something to eat?”

Leonard shoots Jim a grateful smile before putting a wriggling Joanna down on the floor.

She pouts.

He raises an eyebrow at her and squats down. “You have to finish your homework, sweetheart.” She’s a smart girl and likes to learn but she also loses interest quickly and sometimes it’s difficult to keep her interest on her homework.

Joanna frowns, crosses her arms in front of her chest – Christ, sometimes she’s just like her mother – and proclaims: “Only if Mr. Spock helps me.”

At the table, Jim snorts.

Leonard glances sideways up at Spock who has thus far kept himself out of the conversation and at the side of the room. There’s an uncertain feeling in Leonard’s gut when their eyes meet and he is reminded of their earlier conversation. But he pushes it down, trusts that Spock will keep his mouth shut and instead he smirks. “Well what do you say, Mr. Spock?”

Spock, though, doesn’t rebuke. Instead he calmly walks over to the table and when Jim makes place sits down. “It would be my pleasure to help the little miss with her homework.”

“Just Joanna is fine,” Joanna giggles and skips over to her chair.

Spock raises an eyebrow and a small smile appears on his lips. “Well then you may call me Spock, Just Joanna.”

The comment has Joanna going into a giggling fit and Leonard doesn’t know whether to stare in shock or to laugh. So he opts to raise his eyes to the ceiling for a moment before he saunters over to the kitchen counter to make himself a sandwich.

He chooses effort over taste and thus he’s got himself a peanut butter sandwich in the blink of an eye.

He turns around and leans against the counter as he eats, watching as Spock helps Joanna with her letters pointing out little mistakes every now and then or praising otherwise.

“Who would’ve thought.” Leonard mumbles to Jim when his friend joins him.

Jim chuckles and shakes his head. “You really thought Spock wouldn’t be good at this?”

Leonard shrugs, the action making him realize how close Jim is actually standing. He eyes his friend a bit warily – ignores his heartrate going up together with his nerves – and turns his eyes back to Spock. “It’s another thing to _see_ him do it, though. He doesn’t strike me as the kind of guy that likes kids.”

“He likes Jo.” Jim says with a happy smile and a meaningful look thrown at Leonard.

Leonard stuffs the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth and leans his hands onto the counter. He huffs around his mouthful of food and the whole thing sounds completely undignified.

Jim laughs and shakes his head. “We both like Jo, Bones. You know that.”

Leonard turns to look at Jim with a smile. “I know, Jim.” And he does. Jim – and Spock in extend – have been nothing but amazing when it’s come to Jo. He remembers the look on Jim’s face when he’d told his friend Jocelyn was expecting. Jim had been happy but terrified of their friendship. But when he’d laid eyes on Joanna and held her in his arms the first time Leonard had known his friend to be sold on his little girl.  

Jim doesn’t reply, at least not in words. He merely leans his shoulder against Leonard’s, stretches his arm around Leonard’s back and settles his hand over the one that Leonard has resting on the countertop.

Leonard freezes, panic in his chest and his eyes dart from Jim to Spock and back to Jim again. “Jim,” his voice comes out as a whisper filled with urge and dear Lord, desperation.

Jim shushes him, squeezes his fingers around Leonard’s with a soft “it’s all right,” turns to watch Spock and Joanna at the table.

At the table, Spock’s eyes twinkle happily.

 

\---

 

Leonard wakes up to his bedroom door opening and the sound of naked feet running over the hardwood floor.

A giggle.

And then a small body crashes into his with a battle cry of “daddy!” escaping his attacker.

He groans as Joanna’s knee manages to hit him in his lower back and he needs a second to wake up.

But then he sits up, flips Joanna over and demands to know “who dares to wake me up?” as he tickles her sides relentlessly.

Joanna shrieks with laughter, hands pushing at her father’s arms while she cries: “Stop, daddy, stop! It’s me!”

Leaning back Leonard gasps in mock-surprise. “It’s my Jo!” He exclaims and leans down to press a loud kiss against her cheek.

It’s a good start of the day.

 

Leonard bakes a pile of pancakes for breakfast, which they devour sitting cross-legged on the living-room floor clad in their pajamas and watching cartoons.

Afterwards, they both get dressed in comfortable, airy clothes – shorts for Joanna because she doesn’t actually like dresses as much as her mamma thinks she does – with swimsuits underneath and with sandwiches, snacks and drinks in the trunk Leonard drives them to the natural pool two towns over.

They spend the rest of the morning and either in the water – Joanna mostly splashing around and whenever Leonard decides to pick her up and throw her a few meters she shrieks with laughter before hitting the water – or lounging on their towels, nibbling on their lunch and drinking lemonade.

It’s the most fun Leonard’s had in ages and when they pack up their things, preparing to drive back to home he catches himself getting emotional because he treasures moments like this so much.

He hides his eyes behind his sunglasses and ruffles Joanna’s hair before setting off on their way back home with the radio blasting the Frozen soundtrack and the windows open so the wind plays with their hair.

 

When Leonard pulls up into the drive Jim’s truck is there.

Joanna wriggles excitedly in her seat and turns towards her father. “Uncle Jim is here?”

“And Spock as well.” Leonard nods.

With a squeal Joanna is out of the car, running up to the house in a whirlwind of tangled hair.

“Slow down girl, you’ll end up tripping on something!” Leonard calls after her but she only slows down the bare minimum.

He rolls his eyes but doesn’t want to reign in her excitement. Not when he knows what’s coming.

He gets the bags out of the car, dumps them in the hallway and frowns when he finds Spock in the living room with Joanna.

“Joanna, I must ask you to calm down. Jim will be right here.” He tells her but when he hears Leonard his eyes turn up and oh dear Lord, is that desperation?

Leonard barely contains his smirk. “What’s up, Spock?”

“Uncle Jim is in the garden and I’m not allowed to go see him.” Joanna pouts.

“What do you mean, I’m right here.” Jim saunters into the hallway from the kitchen and joins Leonard in the doorway. He shoots Joanna an innocent look.

Joanna, though, looks suspicious and Leonard’s slightly impressed with his little girl.

“Why don’t we go see what Jim was doing in the garden?” He asks and holds out a hand.

Joanna looks at her father for a moment and then asks: “Was it for my birthday?”

“Yes,” Leonard smiles and lets out a huff when at the answer Joanna’s at his hand in a blink of an eye.

She all but drags her father out onto the patio but then she stops dead in her tracks and Leonard stumbles a bit, fighting to keep his balance and not walk over his daughter.

Joanna is frozen in her place for a moment, taking in the UFO shaped playhouse which now stands in their back garden, gleaming in the sun next to the shed. She turns her eyes up to Leonard and there’s shock and so much excitement.

Leonard leans down, hugs his daughter close and presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

To say Joanna is overjoyed with her gift would be an understatement.

 

When Joanna’s calmed down a bit Leonard decides it’s time for the birthday cake.

The sugar rush will most likely kick her excitement up into fifth gear again but it’s her birthday they’re celebrating so Leonard decides it’s all right for this time.

Leonard is collecting the dirty plates to bring inside and Spock sits down next to Joanna, asking: “Did you wish for something when you blew out the candle?”

Leonard can’t help but feel a curl of warm affection in his chest at the way Spock tries to engage with Joanna. He’s completely serious in his question – where Jim or himself would be playful – but Joanna loves it.

“No.” Joanna shakes her head and grins. “I already got my wish.”

Spock nods. “Yes, the spaceship is very impressive.”

Joanna giggles. “That wasn’t my wish.” She shakes her head and then leans in closer to Spock, trying to whisper but failing miserably: “I just want daddy to be happy.”

Leonard sucks in a breath and he has to resist the urge to drop the plates, rush over and take Joanna in his arms and never let go.

Even Spock’s expression softens at the words and he nods with a small smile on his lips. “Having you visiting him always makes him happy.”

Joanna laughs, shakes her head and points a finger at Spock. “No, silly! You make daddy happy.”

Spock actually looks surprised when he looks up and catches Leonard’s eyes across the table.

But Leonard’s eyes are wide in panic, is so much more aware of Jim by his side and Spock in front of him and it feels like his house of cards is finally tumbling down.

_Jo, oh sweetheart why did you have to say that?_ He finds himself thinking.

Because this isn’t supposed to be happening. They’re not supposed to hear things like this. Not from Jocelyn and not from Joanna because this information – his feelings – should have remained a secret. Hidden.

He doesn’t want to lose the two best friends he’s ever had because his heart betrayed him.

He swallows, tries to smile but it feels like a grimace and then he’s turning around, muttering “I’ll go clean up these plates now,” as he flees inside.

Inside he all but throws the plates into the sink and drags a hand through his hair.

_Fuck_

“Bones,” his nickname is a soft, steady call from the doorway.

Leonard turns around so fast it’s as if he got burnt. He stands in the middle of his kitchen, watching Jim with panic in his veins and sadness in his heart.

Jim, who stands in the doorway with a gentle expression on his face. Who steps a bit closer, holds up a hand and murmurs: “It’s fine, Bones.”

“No, it’s not! It’s not and you know it. I’m ruining everything, don’t you see that?” There’s tears burning in his eyes, his hands shake and he lowers his eyes to the floor, shaking his head. “Christ, Jim, I can’t lose you…”

“You won’t.” Jim’s voice is steady, sure and his blue eyes reassuring.

Yet Leonard doesn’t feel reassured. Feels like the world is falling away right under his feet like the rug has been pulled out from under him.

But then Jim’s hands are around his shoulders and his lips press a gentle kiss against Leonard’s cheek. “Let’s talk when Jo is sleeping.”

Leonard’s heart skips a hopeful, traitorous beat. “Jim,”

“Trust me, Bones.” Jim says, strokes a thumb down Leonard’s cheek with an affectionate smile.

“I trusted Jocelyn.” Leonard whispers.

Jim’s eyes flicker with hurt and oh, Leonard feels guilty. Wants to take the words back but he needs to protect himself, protect his heart, even if this is Jim. Or perhaps especially because it’s Jim because this man, these two men can hurt him just like Jocelyn could and he won’t be able to take it, not again.

“I’m not her, Bones. Spock is not her.” Jim whispers and his voice is so earnest, so filled with affection that Leonard wants to pull him close, hug him, kiss him.

Jim obviously feels the same way, eyes lowering themselves to Leonard’s lips and it’s like gravity is pulling them towards each other.

But it’s a bad idea, Leonard thinks and he whispers “let’s go see how Jo and Spock are doing,” before he can stop himself.

For a second time freezes.

Then Jim takes a shuddering breath, a step back and mumbles: “Yeah. Yeah let’s do that.”

Leonard feels empty now that Jim has stepped back from him, lonely. Now that he’s been close, so close to knowing what it’s like to have Jim he realizes he doesn’t want to let it go.

Realizes that perhaps Jim doesn’t want to either.

_More’s the pity_

Spock’s words echo through Leonard’s head and perhaps things might not turn out catastrophic after all.

“Tonight.” He promises Jim before his friend can walk out of the kitchen. “We’ll talk tonight.”

Jim’s returning smile is as bright as the sun.

It sets Leonard’s hopes alight.

 

\---

 

The rest of the day passes almost in a blur.

Joanna plays in her spaceship, bosses them all around and when dinner comes around expects to be called Captain Joanna. They all oblige happily and by the time Leonard’s putting his daughter to bed she’s exhausted.

Leonard’s sitting on the edge of Joanna’s bed, brushing the hair out of her face and then he leans in to press a kiss to her forehead. “I hope you had a nice day, Captain.”

“It was the bestest.” Joanna giggles albeit tiredly.

When he leaves, Leonard watches her from the doorway for a moment.

Sometimes he finds himself wishing that he’d never married Jocelyn. She’s hurt him so much, broke his heart and his trust. But then he looks at Joanna, realizes that if he hadn’t married Jocelyn he’d never have his little girl and suddenly it’s worth it.

He closes the door to her bedroom and just stands in the hallway for a moment. He thinks about Jim and Spock.

Wonders if they’ll be worth it.

But haven’t they been there for him when Jocelyn wasn’t? Didn’t they take care to always have time for him in their lives – in their relationship?

Because the first few months after the divorce Leonard had been a mess. A moody, drinking mess and he remembers too many nights of either Jim or Spock making sure he got himself to bed. Too many evenings where dinner with them was the only meal he ate. Too many times when they should’ve been spending time together yet instead chose to spend it with him because he needed them.

And they’d been there

 

His heart feels somewhat lighter when he walks into the living room, Jim and Spock sitting on the couch conversing softly – about Spock’s research from the sounds of it. Yet instead of next to each other they’re both on a side with a space in-between them.

It’s painfully obvious where Leonard’s supposed to sit.

He finds himself nervous, his heartbeat fast and his hands sweaty.

What if this isn’t going the way he thinks it is? What if they’re going to let him down gently? What if only Jim is interested? What if –

“Leonard,” Spock’s steady, calm voice cuts through his thoughts. “Why don’t you join us?”

Leonard looks up to find both Jim and Spock looking at him from the couch. He swallows and his countenance is hesitant as he makes his way to the couch and sits down in-between the two.

Jim’s quick to slide closer to him, a hand on Leonard’s shoulder and a calming smile on his lips. “Bones, it’s all right.”

Leonard huffs, a sad sound and he turns his eyes to the ceiling because it’s better to look at that then at either of the two men. “You’re going to have to clarify if that’s a ‘you’ll get over it’ all right or not, Jim.”

Jim frowns. “It’s not.”

“Then what is it?” Leonard snaps his eyes to Jim, hesitation and insecurity bleeding into anger and annoyance so easily. “I need you to be very clear with me now. Spell it out, pretend I’m stupid.” Because good God, if he misunderstands or misinterprets this he knows that this time he won’t have these two men catching him when he falls.

“Leonard,” Spock answers instead of Jim, his long and slender fingers finding Leonard’s in his lap. “What Jim is trying to say is that over the past weeks we have become aware of your affections towards us. And even if you might not have wanted for this to happen, we are grateful that now we finally realize that our own affections for you are requited.”

Leonard’s breath is stuck in his throat, both at Spock’s earnest words, the admission and the tender look that’s come over the other man’s face. He turns his hand over and intertwines his fingers with Spock’s, looking down at their hands and finally, _finally_ allowing himself that happy, relieved smile.

Jim leans in a bit closer, places his own hand on top of theirs and Leonard’s eyes are drawn up almost automatically.

Jim’s smiling at him and Leonard’s never seen him quite this happy, quite this in love.

Oh it’s a beautiful sight and an even better feeling.

“We want you with us, Bones. In a relationship.” Jim squeezes his hand, reaches up his other one to cup Leonard’s cheek in the palm of his hand. “Please say yes.”

He’s scared, so scared it will all go wrong but how can he say no? With Spock turning slightly into his body, their shoulders touching and with Jim looking at him like he hung the stars. How can he deny himself being with these two men just because he’s afraid he might get hurt again?

He can’t.

So he whispers “I’m not an idiot,” and leans into Jim, brings their lips together.

Jim makes a happy noise before kissing back. It’s desperate, full of relief and want and _finally_. Finally Leonard can bury a hand in Jim’s hair and finally he can feel the other’s hand on his neck and it’s just like he’d imagined but so much better.

Fingers on his cheek draw Leonard from the kiss. Fingers that slowly turn his head so that Spock can lean in and steal a kiss as well.

And where kissing Jim is like a sudden summer storm kissing Spock is like a rainy day in autumn. It’s steady, gentle and slow. Comfortable yet exciting at the same time, hands sliding slowly over his shoulder and fingers stroking down his neck in slow, sensual movements.

Spock eases out of the kiss, pulls Leonard in close to his chest in a hug and murmurs: “thank you, Leonard, for trusting us.”

There’s a kiss against the back of his neck before he feels Jim’s weight settle against his back, a second set of arms wrapping around him as Jim whispers: “We love you, Bones.”

“I love you too.” Leonard’s voice is choked and there’s tears in his eyes but no-one mentions it.

There is a lot that remains unspoken that they know will need to be discussed.

But not tonight.

Tonight they bask in the happiness of their newfound love and that night they sleep together in Leonard’s bed with Leonard in the middle.

The next morning, they wake up to the bedroom door opening, an excited and happy squeal the battle cry of the little girl that throws herself onto the bed, dramatically exclaiming: “Finally!”

Leonard laughs, hugs his daughter to his chest and with Jim’s hand on his thigh and Spock’s fingers curled around his shoulder he thinks _finally indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://thevalesofanduin.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
